


A Sick Priest, and Those Who Visit Him

by shiikitz



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Dogma is sick.
Relationships: Kantera/Tabasa McNeil/Dogma Toscarina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Sick Priest, and Those Who Visit Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecluseWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/gifts).



> Mireille is probably OOC but I don't care because I never liked her anyway.
> 
> Looks like I make everything that has Dogma in it gay, don't I? This was just supposed to be Mireille visiting him because I was like "You know what? She deserves rights maybe." but no. Her rights were taken away.
> 
> Thanks to RecluseWriter for inspiring this.

Mireille rushed into the church, careful not to bump into anything as she ran towards the priest's room. She burst through the door, panting, with a loud noise following her as the door slammed against the wall.

From the twin bed in the middle of the room came a loud groan and some shuffling. Dogma peeked his head out from underneath his comforter, scowling. "What in the world was that for?" he rasped, finishing the sentence with a cough.

"Aah! I'm sorry, I forgot you have a heaache! U-Um, I brought you some soup from Gardenia, as well as a wet washcloth," Mireille said, handing Dogma a tubberware container with a plastic spoon inside of it. "Kantera says that he's busy right now, but he doesn't want you getting out of bed until he can check on you."

Dogma pushed himself up into a sitting position, blanket falling into his lap, and took the soup from Mireille. "Send Gardenia my thanks," he said. "But why... a plastic spoon? I'm no child."

"She t-told me she didn't want y-you t-to burn your tongue. A-And, um, can you please pull your covers back up?"

"...Why?"

"Y-You're- Um- You're not wearing a shirt..."

"Ah. I apologise, I had removed it to cool myself down." Dogma sank back into the blanket, pulling it up over himself.

"I-It's fine, don't worry. Er- Get well soon," Mireille stumbled over her words, placing the washcloth on Dogma's forehead.

Dogma blinked, and she was gone. He sighed and slowly ate the soup, relishing in the way it soothed his throat.

Once finished, he placed the empty container on his nightstand and turned over, pulling his comforter over his shoulder as the now-damp washcloth fell onto his pillow. He closed his eyes, sleep quickly welcoming him.

When Dogma awoke, it was to a loud thump and a hissed swear. He assumed someone else had come to visit him - either Cody or Tabasa - and looked over to see who it was.

"Hello, Tabasa," Dogma whispered, voice hoarse, not sure if he had been heard.

Tabasa, who had been trying to drag what Dogma thought was a chair into his room, immediately stopped what he was doing and bounded towards the bed.

All smiles as usual, Tabasa kneeled next to the bed. "Hey Dogma! How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And hot."

"They do say that it's best to sweat it out when you're sick."

"That only applies to fevers."

Tabasa blinked.

"Oh."

"It's fine. It's not like it's your job to know those things."

Tabasa slid his hand under the bedsheets, searching for Dogma's own. When he found it, he grasped it tightly; rough, calloused hands against soft, delicate ones. Tabasa smiled gently. "Why don't you rest some more? I'll stay here and protect you from the evil bacteria," he joked.

Dogma couldn't help but let out a strangled chuckle. His eyes softened and he curled forward, comforted by Tabasa's words.

Tabasa brought his free hand to rest on Dogma's head. He instinctively leaned intothe touch. 

"I will, thank you."

The next time Dogma woke, he was greeted by the sight of Kantera and Tabasa leaning against each other. It seems one of them had brought a chair into the room, along with Tabasa's abandoned one. A container of pills sat where Gardenia's tubberware had previously been. Dogma sighed, relieved.

He decided that, since the two were already asleep, he would go back to sleep as well. He moved to get more comfortable and glanced at Kantera and Tabasa again, silently thanking the both of them.

"Good night, you two," he said softly.


End file.
